Sister to Sister
by puffyhead1
Summary: This story takes place after the episode Miss Understanding. It has Skilene in it with a little hint of Privene PrivatexMarlene .
1. Sorrow

**Sister to Sister**

**This story takes place after the episode ****Miss Understanding****. I do not own any character. **

"Well, it turns out that you are not female Skipper." Kowalski announced to his leader.

"I told you men." Skipper said.

"NO. This can't be happening to me." Marlene thought in her mind. "Skipper was just getting more close to me and that stupid machine tore us away."

"Marlene, is everything alright?" Private asked her.

"Huh- oh yes! Everything is alright." She lied to herself. She had a crush on Skipper for a long time and had been wanting to be with him for awhile. She finally had her chance when Skipper came to her for advice.

"Weird. He asked me how to be a girl." She thought to herself again.

"But how did Alice fail to see which gender you were?" Kowalski asked to everyone. Skipper then walked over to Marlene and hugged her.

"Yes! Skipper finally wants to be with me," She thought to herself. Her heart had reached the speed of a humming bird's wing speed rate. She felt like she was going to faint, "Oh my-."

"You know that mammals are morons." Skipper announced to the whole world. This really made Marlene heart broken.

"Why this little wingless, over powering jerk!" She was filled with rage. Ready to take on 10 alligators with no weapons, determined to win even though hand cuffed. Her vision only focused to that one penguin with only one thought in her mind. Destroy. She pushed Skipper away from her and was ready to pounce. Then Private got in the way.

"Uh, we can settle this later."

"Yes Marlene, I don't know why you freaked out."

"You just insulted an entire class."

"As if anybody doesn't. WE are all animals here."

"That doesn't mean that you can go and fill someone's heart with joy and just destroy it with a rude remark."

"What are you talking about Marlene?"

"Uh, Skipper, I think she's talking about you." Private butted in.

"No she's not. She's just probably talking about something that happened to her at her old habitat."

"Open your eyes Skipper! What did you just do to me a few minutes ago?"

"I told you the lesson we all learned today and then told you a statement that everyone thinks. Calm down Marlene,"

"That's not what happened!"

"That's how I remembered it." Kowalski, who was out of the argument until now.

"Keep out of this know-it-all!" Marlene snapped at him.

"Marlene! If you can't respect my team now that I'm not a girl anymore, you should leave."

"That's not it Skipper. I'm totally fine with you not being a girl. In fact, I'm really overjoyed that you not a girl because-."

"Before you finish that Marlene, I want you to go home and think very hard to yourself."

"But, but-."

"Go home Marlene. If you're not going to be respectful to my team, I want you to leave."

"Skipper." Marlene could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to start an argument with the penguin she was attracted to, but to tell him her feelings for him. She made her way across the zoo pathway to her habitat with Julien's music in the background. She looked back at the penguin's habitat when she got to her door.

"Oh Skipper." She then entered her home, preparing for a long, depressing, tearful night alone…

**So this is the beginning of the story and I hope you're enjoying it. Yes I know it is short but I like to build on it. Please R&R because it's almost Christmas, a time for giving. **


	2. Remorse

**Chapter 2: Remorse **

"Uh, Skippa? I think you were a little too hard on Marlene." Private said.

"Too hard! Something in her mind must've have made her go crazy. All I said was that mammals are morons and she freaked out on me!"

"But Skippa, did you see the look on her face when you, oh dear, hugged her."

"He's got a point Skipper." Kowalski said as he came into the conversation.

""Blah!" Rico yelled, showing his disgust in lovey-dovey things.

"You men are crazy. Who's side are you on anyway."

"We're just saying Skipper, we suspect that Marlene has some, emotional feelings for you, or any of us."

"When did you figure this out Kowalski?"

"I didn't. Young Private suspected it."

"Look, Marlene is just a friend. Go to bed boys, training begins at 0900 hours (9:00 a.m.). This subject is now dropped."

"But-."

"Dropped Private."

"I am just saying you should go apologize to Marlene."

"For what!?"

"You yelled at her sir! And I think you hurt her feelings."

"Private, I said go to the bunks."

"(Sigh) Fine Skipper." The three other penguins went to their respected bunks and almost immediately fell asleep. Skipper on the other hand, waited until they were asleep, keeping himself up with fish coffee, once the three other penguins fell asleep, he waddled over to the fish bowl entrance quietly pulled himself out and embraced the evening air. IT was around 9:20 in the evening (according to the zoo entrance clock). The zoo guest had left long ago. Rained poor from the sky this drizzly night as Skipper made his way across his habitat. He swam across the habitat's pool and walked across the zoo path. The ground was wet so he used his belly to slide across the walkway. He climbed the gates of Marlene's habitat, thankful that the lemurs were asleep. When he got to the grass however, he heard a snapping of a twig.

Skipper turned and ran for the nearest tree, trying to hide from the unknown enemy. It was then he heard the soft 'oomph' sound that came from behind the bushes. Skipper thought he recognized the voice and went in to get a closer look.

"Private, is that you?'

"Skippa? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Unauthorized travel on your account Private. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"But Skippa, I had to apologize to Marlene. She seemed so sad sir."

"Is anyone else with you?"

"Uh, no.'

"Okay. Private, go back to HQ now."

"No Skippa. I have to apologize to Marlene. I know that you won't do it, so I have to go."

"Private, I said go back to HQ."

"(Sigh). Okay sir." Private went back across the gate to go back to the penguin's home.

"Know that he's gone, I can do what I came here for." Skipper thought to himself. He quietly walked into Marlene's habitat. When he walked into the small cave, thinking of what he was going to say. When he came into the main room, he found Marlene on her bed, her eyes red from crying. He looked into her eyes before she noticed him. Those beautiful green eyes were sparkling under the shine of the full moon. The red added an extra flare to the cool jade orbs she called eyes. Skipper started to move into her house, not thinking of anything but the angel in front of him. When Marlene turned and noticed him, she jumped back, bumping her head against the wall. She got up from her bead, walked forward and fell, loosing her consciousness. Skipper immediately acted, running forward to catch her. Marlene fell into the strong, muscular flippers. She looked into the penguins eyes, feeling her heart beat pick up.

"Marlene, I want to apologize. I realized the mistakes I made and-."

"Skipper, I accept your apology."

Marlene then reached up, reaching her arms around Skipper's next, not caring what she did next. Skipper leaned down, lower and lower, reaching down to his lover.

Then, they kissed.

It was the most passionate kiss that they both could conjure up. Skipper's beak and Marlene's lips were locked together, in an eternal embrace that will hold them together forever. They broke apart for breath, eyes locked with each other. They started kissing again as they started moving towards Marlene's bed. All I can say that is was a very pleasant evening, if Private wasn't looking the whole time…

**Well here's chapter two. Thank you ****cool girl for the suggestion. Please R and R. **


	3. Otter Matchmaking

**Otter Matchmaking**

**Warning: May contain spoilers. I do not own anything.**

"Are you awake yet Skipper?" Marlene asked Skipper. They both had enjoyed a wonderful evening with each other and now were in each others arms.

"Affirmative- I mean, yes." Marlene snuggled more closely into his body, the warmth of his body filled her him such comfort and pleasure, she felt like she was going to faint again. Skipper then shifted, moving Marlene up to his face. Their eyes locked again as they settled into a "good morning" kiss.

"Mmh- What time is it?" Skipper asked.

"Oh I don't know Skipper, why did you have to ruin the moment." She tried to settle into another kiss when Skipper got up from the bed and went outside of the cave. He looked at the zoo clock; it read 8:45 a.m.

"Smoked Salmon! I've got to get back to base!" Skipper ran towards H.Q,

"But Skipper!" Marlene yelled after him, "Forget it." She lay back in her bed, deciding to rest for the day.

Meanwhile, Skipper entered H.Q, counting himself lucky that everyone else was asleep. He went to his bunk and pretended to be asleep. When the clock rang 9:00, Skipper woke the other penguins up.

"On your feet men! Today, the zoo is closed, so their would be less training for today. Kowalski, I need you to make a new invention, something that will help us capture Rhonda, that walrus."

"Uh Skippa, maybe you should make a machine to help Marlene?"

"Are you still thinking Marlene is upset? Trust me, we got over it. Everything is fine."

"I think she's lonely Skippa. There aren't a lot of male otters around here."

"Well, uh, su-sure Private." Private smiled a smug grin; he knew that Skipper didn't know he was there last night. He went to bed last night thinking to himself, he thought that it would be best to split them apart. If Skipper started going out with Marlene all of the time, that would the team with their leader gone. As Skipper told him before "_Don't get any lovey dovey thoughts in your head Private. That would ruin the team order and the zoo will go into helter skelter (chaos)." _

Kowalski finished his machine, which was called, The Loveulator. It was designed to point to anyones true love.

"Private, I need you to get Marlene." Kowalski ordered him.

"Okay sir." Private waddled over to Marlene's house. When he got to her house, he told her that Skipper wanted to talk to her. She happily agreed to it and went back to H.Q with Private. When they got back, Marlene didn't an awaiting Skipper but rather three serious looking penguins looking over a machine that looked like a love calculator.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?"

"It's a machine that will help you find your _true _love Marlene." Private yelled out. Marlene looked at Skipper with an annoyed look. Skipper just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you choose me?" Marlene asked.

"We-uh. Needed a guinea pig for the experiment and you were the closest species we could find." He explained.

"We also thought you were lonely." Private spoke out again.

"Who said I was lonely?"

"We did. Rico, spit take." Skipper ordered. Rico took a cotton swab out and yanked out Marlene's tongue. He swabbed her tongue and put the swab into the machine. A heart came up and pointed to where Skipper was (no surprise). Private quickly saw this and kicked the machine when nobody was looking. Then, Kowalski looked at the machine and saw the heart outside of the zoo. Now you can imagine Skipper and Marlene's feelings when they saw this (if you can't, they were very angry and filled with confusion).

"A-alright men. Let's move out." The other three penguins left the base and Skipper and Marlene followed, not feeling like talking to each other. When they got to the edge, Marlene stayed inside the zoo while the other penguins left.

"Don't you want to come Marlene?" Private asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last time I left the zoo?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." The penguins entered Central Park with Kowalski leading the way. They got to the part where the heart was and found a box next to some bushes.

"Hello." Fred the Squirrel greeted them.

"Him! He's as dumb as a sack of hammers!" Skipper shouted.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"But he is Marlene's true love." Kowalski told him.

"Ugh. Let's bring him back to the zoo." They brought Fred back to the zoo and showed him to Marlene.

"This is my date?" Marlene asked.

"Guess so." Skipper said.

"Well, uh, Fred, what do you like to do?"

"I like to live, eat and sleep." (I'm so sorry if you didn't find that funny. It is 11:00 at night and I'm really tired.)

"Ha ha! Your so funny Fred! Come on, let's walk together."

"To where?"

"I don't know. Come on." They walked of into the zoo, leaving Skipper with a look of total disgust on his face.

"Are you alright sir? Marlene did find her true love and that was the mission." Kowalski said.

"I know, but he's stupid! Marlene is to smart for him!"

"But it is a mission completion, right sir?" Private inquired (asked).

"I guess your right. Come on, let's see how these lovemammals are doing." The four penguins slid of into the zoo.

**Meanwhile at the zoo**

"Fred! Where are you?" Antonio the otter asked. He was looking for his Fred while playing hide-and-go-seek. He was usually easy to find, hiding in an obvious location. "I guess he went inside of the zoo, I better go look for him. Who knows what may have happened to him. But first, time to play my Spanish Guitar (he plays a few notes on his guitar). Now to find Fred. He walks of into the zoo, trying to find his friend Fred in the foreign, captive world…

**There's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. The next part would come soon. Also, I'm not portraying Private as a bad guy, just a guy who cares about his team. Don't hate Private. Please review and possibly give me some ideas. Thank you.**


	4. Antonio

**Antonio**

"Fred! Fred, where are you!" Antonio, the muscular male otter called out. "I can't seem to find him anywhere." He had just entered the Central Park Zoo while looking for his friend Fred the squirrel. "I guess I'll look in the reptile house." He strolled into the reptile habitat, finding the surrounding area cool and murky, not like his home town in Spain. He hated it from the start. He was about to leave when he heard a voice cry from the center of the habitat.

"Ugh. You-you won dis round squirrel, be next time, I will be the won who will be winning!" 'King' Julien cried. He had just been senseless by Fred (who in fact, didn't know what he was doing). Maurice carried Julien with all of his (Julien) shame. All of a sudden, four male penguins came from the habitat's entrance. Antonio didn't care about these four that much and was bout to walk away until a fifth animal came out. This animal was an otter, female at that. Her smooth body and large green eyes caught his attention and he slowly began to make his way towards her. Using his manly charm, he tried his best to greet her.

"Hello. My name is Antonio and-."

"Marlene be careful! This is a spy who was sent to mess with Kowalski's invention! The power of love is to great!"

"Uhhhhhhh." Was Marlene's response. In her eyes, all she saw was the tall, muscular and handsome otter that stood in front of her. He even had a moustache and Spanish guitar around his back to match. He was the same species and her so there would be no amount of strangeness. Plus, he played the Spanish guitar. He was perfect.

"Marlene. Are you okay?"

"Huh. Oh, hi." She spoke as if she was completely oblivious to what had happened that entire day. She forgot that she had a squirrel boyfriend and what she had done last night. Again I say, all she could see was the otter in front of her.

"So what is your name senorita?" Antonio asked. He even had the Spanish accent to match.

"Marlene. Yo-yours?"

"I am Antonio, son of Simon. Member of The Otter Muscle Gym and Spanish Guitar Orchestra (he pulls out a rose) and I must say, I have never met a fair maiden like yourself in Spain."

"Spain. He-he."

"If I am not rushing, will you be willing to walk with me."

"Well, it turns out _otter _that she already has a date." Skipper interrupted.

"No, it's okay Skipper, I already broke up with him.

"What!" cried Kowalski.

"Eh- What's wrong with him." Antonio asked.

"But it was science. Science betrayed me." He kicked the machine out of the habitat. It soared across the zoo (I don't know how it did that) and landed in the trash bin. When it landed, the heart went to various places in the zoo until it stopped in the Reptile Habitat (not that it tells you a lot. But it will be helpful later).

"So Antonio, what are your hobbies?" Marlene asked Antonio during their walk around the zoo.

"I love to play my acoustic guitar and sing. I favor open spaces and water. In fact, I wouldn't be caught dead as a zoo animal."

"Oh." Marlene sighed. This was bad/good news to her (depending on how you view it). Since she can't go outside the zoo, she knew she couldn't be with Antonio.

"So, where would you like to go?"

"Maybe to the Dolphin exhibit."

"Umm, maybe not. In fact, close your eyes I have to show you something."

"Okay." Marlene closed her eyes as Antonio carried her in his muscular arms. She felt his fur against her but something was missing. He felt cold, not like Skipper's warmness. But she decided to ignore this thought as Antonio carried on.

They walked for about 15 minutes and Marlene was started to wonder where they were. She began to open her eyes but the sound of an engine rumbling made her force her eyes shut.

"Antonio, where are we going?"

"You'll see my love." She shivered at the mention of my love. She knew that most Spanish people are romantic (no offense to any Spanish people reading this) but she was starting to get worried. After one more minute, she closed her eyes and fell asleep…

*Meanwhile at H.Q*

"Skippa, are you okay?" Private asked his leader. Ever since Marlene got carried away by Antonio, His leader was feeling quite down. Private knew how much he felt about Marlene but know he was depressed.

"Uh, Private, can you go recon for me today, I need to rest.

"Sure Skippa." Private thought he would be happy to see Marlene go with someone else besides his leader but seeing Skipper sad, he couldn't feel himself happy either. He shrugged it off and continued out fish bowl entrance.

Skipper when to his bunk and tried to fall asleep, but something was stopping him. His heart beat went rapidly as if nervous and filled with anxiety. His eyes filled with tears as his mind filled with thoughts of Marlene. He smiled as his mind saw Marlene on the wall. He started to lean closer to the wall and touched it to his beak. But of course, all he felt was the wall. He cursed at himself for doing something as stupid as that but then Marlene went back into his mind. He remembered all the times he was with her, when they were trapped inside of sewers. The first time they hugged. Skipper felt frightened at that time but Marlene was by his side. That was also the time when Skipper saw Marlene's true bravery. There was also the time when Skipper came to her for advice when he thought he was a girl. She tried to show him how much of a girl he wasn't, trying to make Skipper see his mistake. She stood up for him and she was helpful. She always tried to do the best she could for the guys. Plus, what they did last night. Skipper thought it was just something of comfort but now he knows why he did it. He was in love with Marlene. But now she was with another person. He blew it and now there is nothing he could do. He started to cry again as he fell back to sleep…

*Marlene*

"(sigh)" Marlene sighed. She woke up as the car she was in stopped. She knew she wasn't in the zoo anymore because of the smell of hot dogs and hot nuts. The bright lights dazzled her. But she didn't know exactly where she was.

"Oops, too far." Antonio said. They got out of the car and entered another one. The lights faded away as the surrounding area grew darker. Marlene looked out of the window and saw the stars. But then, she saw the stars move to form in the shape of Skipper's head. She thought she was going crazy so she looked away. When she looked back, the stars went back to normal. She tried to lean closer to Antonio but no matter how close she got, she couldn't brush off her thoughts of Skipper. She saw his form in the shadows the car made and she thought she could hear his voice. She started to reach arm out as if he was their.

"Marlene, are you alright?" Antonio asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay," She knew he wasn't, "where are we going?"

"Some place high in the sky."

"High in the sky?"

"Yes." At the thought of this, she immediately felt nervous. She didn't know where she was going or exactly where she was. She started thinking of Skipper again and fell asleep. Dreaming of what may come next…

**Ta-da! Here's chapter 4. Personally, I found this long to write. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long enough. Chapter 5 will be coming soon! R&R. **


End file.
